Toy Story Credits
Full credits for Toy Story. art director * Ralph Eggleston film editors * Robert Gordon * Lee Unkrich supervising animator * Pete Docter sound design * Gary Rydstrom production supervisor * Karen Robert Jackson Cast character names are as listed in the film's end credits * Tom Hanks: Woody * Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear * Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head * Jim Varney: Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn: Rex * John Ratzenberger: Hamm * Annie Potts: Bo Peep * John Morris: Andy * Erik von Detten: Sid * Laurie Metcalf: Andy's Mom * R. Lee Ermey: Sergeant * Sarah Freeman: Hannah * Penn Jillette: TV Announcer =you've got a friend in me= (end titles) written and produced by * Randy Newman performed by * Randy Newman & Lyle Lovett executive music producer Chris Montan Story story supervisors * Joe Ranft * Robert Lence story coordinator * Susan E. Levin story artists * Andrew Stanton * Kelly Asbury * Ash Brannon * Mike Cachuela * Jill Culton * Pete Docter * Perry Farinola * Jason Katz * Bud Luckey * Jeff Pidgeon Animation directing animators * Rich Quade * Ash Brannon animation managers * Triva Von Klark * Bz Petroff animators * Michael Berenstein * Kim Blanchette * Colin Brady * Davey Crokett Felten * Angle Glocka * Rex Grignon * Tom K. Gurney * Jimmy Hayward * Hal T. Hickle * Karen Kiser * Anthony B. Lamolinara * Gulonne Leroy * Mark Oftedal * Jeff Pidgeon * Jeff Pratt * Steve Rabatich * Roger Rose * Steve Rabatich * Doug Sheppeck * Alan Sperling * Doug Sweetland * David Tart * Ken Willard (1959 - 1995) additional animation * Shawn P. Krause * Matt Luhn * Bob Peterson * Andrew Schmidt animation coordinator * Maureen E. Wylie animation check * Heather Knight Technical Artists associate technical director * Eben Fiske Ostby technical department manager * Allison Smith Murpuhy modeling team * Mark Adams * Ronen Barzel * Kevin Bjorke * Loren C. Carpenter * Deborah R. Fowler * Damir Frkovic * Shalini Govil-Pal * David R. Haumann * Mark Tiberius Henne * Yael Milo * Darwyn Peachey * Rick Sayre * Eliot Smyrl * Galyn Susman * Graham Walters modeling & shading coordinator * Deirdre Warin shader & visual effects supervisor * Thomas Porter shader team * Anthony A. Apodaca * Brian M. Rosen * Ellot Smyrl *Graham Walters * Keith B.C. Gordon *Larry Gritz * Loren C. Carpenter *Mitch Prater *Rick Sayre visual effects * Mark T. Henne * Oren Jacob * Darwyn Peachey * Mitch Prater * Brian M. rosen lighting supervisors * Sharon Calaham * Galyn Susman lighting leads * Lisa Forssell * Deborah R. Fowler * Tru'o'ng Gia Tien * William A. Wise lighting team illumination engineer * Ronen Barzel lighting & rendering coordinator * Barbara T. Labounta assistant coordinator * Douglas Todd rendering wranglers *Keith Olenick * Andrew Cho *Michael Fong *Michael Lorenzen * Vivek Verma additional modeling * Mark Eastwood * Monique Hodgkinson * Grey Holland Art art manager * Terry Herrmann McQueen designer/illustrator * Bob Pauley lead CG painter * Tia W. Kratter CG painter/designer * William Cone CG painter * Robin Cooper sculptors * Shelley Danieis Lekven * Norm Decarie character design concept artwork *Steve Johnson * Lou Fancher *Kevin Hawkes *William Joyce *William Cone *David Gordon *Bob Pauley * Nilo Rodis Layout layout manager * Bz Petroff supervising layout artist * Craig Good lead layout artists * Ewan Johnson * Kevin Bjorke layout artists * Roman Figun * Desiree Mourad set dressers * Kelly O'Connell * Konishi Sonoko * Ann M. Rockwell additional layout * Shawn P. Krause * Bob Peterson * Andrew Schmidt Editorial editorial manager * Julie M. McDonald assistant editors * Robin Lee * Tom Freeman * Ada Cochavl * Dana Mulligan second assistant editors * Steven Liu * Torbin Xan Bullock editorial coordinator * Deirdre Morrison apprentice editor/digital librarian * Phyllia Oyama apprentice editor * Ed Fuller editorial production assistant * Jesse William Wallace storyreel music wrestler * Robert Randies assistant music wrestler * Ling Ling Li Camera camera manager * Julie M. McDonald photoscience consultant * D. Difrancesco camera supervisor * Louis Rivera camera engineer Matthew Martin camera technician * Don Conway monitor calibration software * Michael Shantzis Production senior production associate * Susan Hamana production controller * Kevin Reher assistant production accountant * Terri Greening Pixar Finance * Lisa ellis purchasing/facilities manager * Dennis "DJ" Jennigs purchasing assistant * Kathleen Handy production coordination * Lori Lombarde * Ellen Devine assistant production coordinators * Victoria Jaschob * Lucas Putnam production schedules coordinator * Katherine Sarafian production office assistants marketing & promotions coordinator * Monica Corbin unit publicial * Lauren Strongoff digital angel * Daria K. Anderson assistant to ralph guggenhelm * Deirdre Warin assistant to bonnie Arnold * Lori Lombardo assistants to John Lasseter and William Reeves * Heather L. Feng * Susan E. Levin production interns Computer Systems computer systems manager * David H. Ching hardware engineer Neftall "el Magnifico" |alvarez software engineers logistics programmer * Heidi Stettner macintosh systems engineer * Michael E. Murdock hardware technician * Edgar Quinones systems operators media systems engineer * Alex Stahi modeling & animation system development renderman@ software development digital massage theraplet * Narottama Alden Post Production post production supervisor * Patsy Bouge post production administrator * Margaret Yu post production scheduler post production sound services provided by =Skywalker Sound= a division of lucas digital ltd., Marin County, California rerecording mixers Music orchestrations by * Don Davis * Randy Newman music recorded and mixed by * Frank Wolf music editor * Jim Flamberg associate music editor * Helena Lea music production supervisor * Tod Cooper orchestra contractor * Sandy De Crescent music preparation * Jo Ann Kane Music Service recording assistants * Greg Dennen * Tom Hardisty * Bill Kinsley * Susan Mclean * Rall Rogut music recorded at * Sony Pictures Studios * Conway Recording Studios * Ocean Way Recording music remixed at * signet sound studios dialog recording color timer * Dale Grahn negative cutters title design * Susan Bradley title by * Buena Visit Imaging title optical supervisor * Mark Dornfeld live action dog reference * April, Jenny, Maggie Mae, Max and Molly Production Babies computer systems for final rendering =sun microsystems, inc.= Special Thanks rendered by * renderman@ processing by * Monaco labs prints by * technology producing and distributed on * Eastman film Songs * you've got a friend in me * strange things * I will go sailing no more written, performed and produced by randy newman * hakuna matata music by Elton john lyrics by tim rice Randy Newman Appears Courtesy of Reprise Records Lyle Lovett Appears Courtesy of Curb Music Company and MCA Records Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from *Walt Disney Records Video Game and CD-ROM Available from Disney Interactive Visit Toy Story Online at www.toystory.com =Copyright @ McMxcv the Walt Disney Company= All Rights Reserved This Motion Picture was Create By HI Tech Toons for Purposes of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom Distributed By *Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits Credits